official_foxyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mangle
Are you looking at the wrong Foxy? The Mangle is a pile of parts that was once upon a time "Funtime Foxy", a remade version of Foxy, that was supposedly less scary than the original, and was placed in Kid's Cove. Repeatedly taken apart and put back together, and finally mangled beyond all recognition of a functional animatronic, the Mangle now stalks the halls and clings to the ceiling of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Appearances FNAF The Mangle was not a part of the original FNaF game. FNaF2 The Mangle's form varies, because it's a pile of actual animatronic parts. It seems to be made mostly of cylindrical limbs, joints, perhaps an endoskeletal rib-cage and a few more obvious costume pieces. When it is originally in Kid's Cove at the beginning of the night, it seems to be one large pile, but the Mangle has been known to spread its body out, giving it more of a spidery look, than a pile. Wires hang randomly from the animatronic's form. The Mangle is mostly silver in appearance, being the mechanical parts that make Animatronic movement possible, however, it has one costume head, which, like the other toy versions of the main cast, is smooth and appears to be made of plastic or porcelain, two hands stuck to random places, and one costume foot. The main color is white, while the inner ears and muzzle are pink. There are the red circles characteristic of the other toy animatronics on its cheeks. It appears to also have pink painted toenails. An adorable pink bow has been fastened around its costumed head's neck. The mangle's jaw hangs wide open, displaying a muzzle full of sharp and endoskelton teeth inside. The mangle's costume head has one costume eye on its right side, while the other displays as an endoskeleton eye, the endoskeltal head has one left eye, and one wired socket. The snout has what appears to be lipstick at the center beneath the black nose. Though it was once Funtime Foxy, it is missing a hook, the tail, and many of the limb coverings characteristic of Funtime Foxy. FNaF3 (Description of Phantom Mangle goes here) FNAF 4 Nightmare Mantle is a non-canon character in the FNAF 4 Halloween edition and is a re-skin of Nightmare Foxy which is the animatronic in a nightmare of Cassidy Afton. But FNAF 4's animatronics are just illusion made by William Afton to scare poor Cassidy who dies after night 6 of the game thanks to his brother Michael who is the one who says I'm Sorry. But mangle is another part of Cassidy Afton's dream as we see the taken apart mangle in Elizabeth's room FNaF World Each of Foxy's designs from the aforementioned games, including a few that were not included (Such as Funtime Foxy) have a design for FNaF world. These adorable, chibi, child friendly designs inhabit FNaF world, an RPG-like Game created by Scott Cauthon, the creator of the FNaF series. Home Foxy's counterpart, Mangle, lives in Kid's Cove, a Pirate's Cove alternative in the second game. Behavior in Gameplays FNaF1 The Mangle was not present in the first game, and thus had no behavior. FNaF2 Placeholder for Mangle's Behavior in it's debut game! FNaF3 Placeholder for Phantom Mangle! FNaF4 And one for the Non-canon Nightmare Mangle! FNaF World How our Favorite bucket of parts behaves in FNaF World! Trivia *Scott Cawthon officially stated for the question to as if The Mangle is a boy or a girl: "Yes." *The Mangle has three yellow eyes; one can be found on the floor of the Kid's Cove before mangle begins moving to stalk Jeremy and Fritz. After this it disappears until the next night. *Some theorists think that it was The Mangle that committed the Bite of '87, due to the Mangle's jumpscare aiming for the player's frontal lobe. *The Mangle does not appear to be a complete Animatronic, it lacks an Endoskelton's ribs, while maintaining many leg/arm segments. It also seems to be missing a foot. *The Mangle may have two animatronic heads, as you can see the teeth from the first animatronic's jaws in Mangle's costume head, as well as the attached eye. The Endoskeleton's head without a costume also has a jaw set, and an intact eye. *The Mangle emits a static filled sound whenever it is on camera. Many theories exist as to what this mangled static sound is saying. *Though Funtime Foxy, the Mangle's former incarnation, has a hook, the Mangle has no hook, or other pirate effects, or Funtime Foxy's tail. Category:Foxy Category:FOXY SUCKS Category:FUCK YOU FOXY Category:FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S SUCKS